


Revelations

by BTRlover2211 (LabRatsWhore)



Series: Runaways [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Teen Pregnancy, shit bre writes, the roleplay this was based on was deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/BTRlover2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11-17 years prior to Runaway.</p><p>Breana and Danny's kidnapping when they were three. What happened and why? How do they get back to their parents, Davenport, and his wife, Amy. What is Marcus' place here, and who is Lillian? After the first bionics, The Next generation will come with a price, and unexpected outcome.</p><p>~Revelations~</p><p>Breana and Danny. Twins, and the fourth and fifth bionics. Kidnapped when three, and missing for eleven years. But somehow, they need to find their way back to their mom, dad and three older siblings they just barely remember they had.</p><p>Abused during their captivity, and damaged by that, especially Breana. And now, something else makes it just a little harder for her to breathe again.</p><p>Finding safety and solace in family, and making the most of the worst.</p><p>In The End, the abused are loved. It just takes time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The 11-17 years prior to Runaway. Breana and Danny's kidnapping, Marcus and how he is here, how Breana and Danny were returned to Davenport, how Chase met Lillian, who Alex and Adrian's father is, and why Chase and Lillian took Alex and are raising him. With the Aftermath or what happened, in the wake of darkness.
> 
> Tags: Hurt Comfort Rape Kidnapping Tragedy Abuse Family Adoption Missing
> 
> A/N: Of course, this starts maybe 17 years before Runaway, possibly 21 if I include a section on my version of Adam, Bree, and Chase's creation, and then Breana and Danny being conceived and how they were given their powers, before we get to everything.
> 
> So of course, this is going to be.. interesting, and might make you want to yell at the computer at some of the characters. So yay for craziness!
> 
> Le blah! On to the writing now, and the end on my inconsistent, bablish rambling.

**Prologue: Creation's Mistress: Adam**

_January 13th, 1995_

 Dr. Donald Davenport smiled to himself as he leaned over his desk, working on something. "Hey, what are you working on?" His wife for about two years or so, Amy, his High School and College sweetheart, walked down into his lab. "Well you know how I have that theory on bionics? And that we want kids?" Davenport asks.

Amy nods and smiles happily. "Yes, Donald, I love you so much and I want a family." She answers. Davenport smiles back at her. "Well, I've started the bionics, and, the first, Project A. I've told you before, but let me explain it again if you want." He tells her.

Amy nods. "Well ok, explain it again, and wait Project A? A real person?" She asks. Davenport smiles and nods, pointing to the petri dish in front of him. "I combined DNA, an egg and sperm from two people. Donated for science and all that. And I injected a chemical or so that I invented, for the purpose of giving the powers. If all goes well, which I should hope it should, I'll move it to a containment unit to be developed." He explains to Amy.

"Oh, what if I wanted to be pregnant?" Amy asked. "Well, first we could try it this way. How we do it next time, which there will probably be a next time depends on how this try goes. I do want kids with you though, and Project A, if everything goes as planned, which you can never tell, he or she will be ours though, just not biologically." Davenport tells her, getting up and kissing her.

Amy kissed back.

**Seven months Later:**

Davenport smiled at Amy as they went down to check on Project A. It, well he, had reached the seventh month of development. In the third month, they had found out that he was indeed a he.

"I can't believe it, a son." Amy said, looking up at the containment until. Though he wasn't biologically theirs, Amy was immediately in love with the idea of pretty much basically being a mom. And with Davenport by her side as the father, that was all she could ask for.

"Powers detected: Super Strength, heat vision and maybe plasma grenades." Eddy blared automatically. "This should be interesting. I can't wait until he's 'born' and a little older to see exactly about that." Davenport said.

"Interesting Indeed." Amy said, smiling at Davenport again.

**Three months later: 'Birth'**

_October 5th, 1995_

Davenport smiled down at Amy. "Today's the day, we're going to parents, and I'm a genius creator!" he said happily as they walked to the lab. It's been just over nine months, they, especially Davenport had wanted to be sure that he was fully developed before removing him from the containment unit.

"I know, freaking crazy, but I love it." Amy told him. Davenport nods. "I love it too, like I love you." He tells Amy. "You're so cliche, but I love you too." She said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Davenport smiled wide at her as they walked into the next part of the lab where the containment unit was stationed. The baby, still without a name, Project A, was kinda awake in the unit already and kicking, ready to get out into the world.

"Ready?" Davenport asks as he gets some gloves on his hands before going over to the right button. "As I'll ever be." Amy says as she walks over to the containment unit.

Davenport nodded and pressed the button, afterwards which the containment unit started to drain. Davenport then went and got a bunch of towels and blankets, opening the containment unit and cutting the makeshift umbilical cord before carefully lifting him out and cleaning the goop off of him with a towel.

"He's perfect." Amy stood buy Davenport, fawning over the baby. "Yeah," Davenport smiled. "He needs a name." He said, wrapping him with a blanket after diapering him. "He does, besides Project A. Can I hold him?" Amy asks.

"Of course." Davenport says, handing the baby to Amy. She smiled looking down at him. "Hi, little one, I'm your mommy." She spoke softly and the baby smiled up at her.

Davenport smiled as well, looking over Amy's shoulder as the baby grabbed his pinkie finger. "Ow, strength it is." Davenport said, pulling back. "He likes you." Amy smiled.

"I got it." Amy said as she looked down, rocking him. "Adam. Adam Micheal." She said. "Prefect." Davenport agreed as Adam smiled before crying. "I think he's hungry." Amy said, going over and making a bottle of the special formula Davenport made for him before sitting down at feeding him.

Davenport smiled as he watched Amy feed Adam, taling to him and rocking him.  _'I finally have a family with my girl.'_  He thought, smiling to himself.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

**Prologue Pt II: Creation's Mistress: Bree**

_February 15th, 1996_

 "Hey Amy." Davenport said as he walked downstairs to the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch, playing with Adam. It was pretty adorable. "Hey Donald." Amy said. "What are you doing?" She added.

"I was going to to the lab. What do you say about a second one? Project B?" Davenport asked her. Amy though for a moment. "I would love more kids, and how it's going with Adam, I'd say yes." Amy smiled wide at Davenport, getting up and hugging him, being careful of Adam, who was in  her arms. Davenport hugged back.

"Can we shoot for a girl this time, even though we can't control it, I've always wanted a daughter." Amy said asked. "Of course, we should have a girl as well." Davenport said.

And so, after a few more minutes of talking, Davenport went down to his lab and sat at his work- desk for the second time, creating the second bionic. By then, he'd started to figure out about needing to make chip to help control the powers, but Adam was only three months old right then.

Davenport used another petri dish and created an embryo, using again, donated egg and sperm, this time from different people.

**Seven months later:**

It was now seven months into the development of Project B, clearly a girl this time. Amy was especially happy about that. Adam was 10 months old, going to be year soon, just two months away. He was developing fine and normally for his age, just showing a little bit of a low level intelligence.

"Mama, Dada, eh baby." Adam babbled, Amy holding him. Davenport smiled at them. "Yeah, baby, your sister." He said. Adam smiled and clapped his little hands. "Sissy." He babbled.

Amy smiled at Davenport and Adam, kissing the top of Adam's head. "Yeah, sister." She then turned to Davenport. "What about a name for her, our little princess?" Amy asked Davenport.

"How about Breanne?" Davenport questioned, smiling at Amy. "Yeah, Breanne Justine. Bree for short." Amy agreed.

"Bw'e!" Adam exclaim happily. "Our little family, albeit unconventional and unique, is growing." Amy smiled at Davenport. "Yeah." Davenport hugged her and Adam, being careful not to hurt them, especially Adam.

"Our family." Amy said, looking down at her stomach, she still wanted a kid that was hers, hers by pregnancy, not just family and a petri dish and a containment unit.

"Hate to interrupt the moment, but Powers Detected: Super Speed, and possibly something about something else not detected fully." Eddy blared, popping up on the lcd screen

**Two months later: 'Birth'**

_September 22nd, 1996_

Two more months had passed and it was nine months into Project B's, well to be known as Breanne, or Bree's development. It was now time for her to be born and brought into the world.

Amy followed Davenport down into the lab. Adam was almost going to turn one, just about two weeks or so. Amy's best friend Hannah was upstairs with Adam for the moment. She was in on the secret, because Davenport and Amy had agreed on it, so they could have a babysitter, and in case anything ever happened to the two of them.

"It's time." Davenport says, like before getting a pair of latex gloves on and going to the button. Amy nods, starting to tear up. "Our daughter." She says. Davenport nods, pressing the button. he already had towels and blankets and everything needed prepared and laid out.

The containment unit started draining and Davenport walked over to it, taking out Project B, well Bree out and cutting the makeshift umbilical cord after picking her up with a towel, getting the goop off. After that, Davenport put a diaper on her before wrapping her in a blanket.

Amy walked closer to Davenport, looking down at the little life he held in his arms. "She's beautiful, our little Breanne Justine." Davenport nods. "Our little Bree. Breezy." He says.  Amy smiles. "I like the sound of that. Bree." She tells Davenport, smiling up at him.

Bree smiled up at Davenport and Amy but started crying. Amy took her from Davenport and started feeding her after making a bottle with the special formula.

Davenport smiled to himself again as he watched Amy with Bree. Once Amy was done feeding Bree, she took Davenport's hand and went upstairs to Adam and Hannah.

Amy smiled at Hannah holding Adam, singing to him softly, an Irish Lullaby they had learned from Amy's mom. "She's here?" Hannah asked softly, looking up from holding Adam. Amy nodded. "Meet little Breanne, our Bree." She said. Adam looked up curiously.

"She's so cute." Hannah said. "Adam, meet your sister, Bree." Amy said, going over to them. "Sister, Bw'e." Adam said in his little voice, pointing to the bundle of blankets Amy had in her arms. Amy nodded, almost crying tears of joy. "Our family."


	3. Prologue Pt. 3

**Prologue Pt III: Creation's Mistress: Chase  
**

_March 19th, 1997_

Davenport smiled at Amy and Hannah, who were playing with Adam and Bree. Adam was a year and four months old now, and Bree was now five months old. "You know, how would you feel about having another?" Amy asked Davenport, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Davenport smiled wider at Amy. "I would love that very much, I love you." He told her, kissing her quickly. Amy kissed back. "Can I be pregnant this time?" Amy asked. Davenport sighed. "Next time, we could try for some of our own, I promise." He answered.

"Ok, I'm happy to have a family with you." Amy said, smiling at him. Davenport smiled back. "I'm glad too." He said before walking down into the lab.

Once fully in the lab, Davenport sat at his work desk again, getting another petri dish, and starting the create the third bionic, with yet again different DNA, donated egg and sperm.

**Seven Months Later:**

Davenport smiled as he looked at the containment unit up at Project C, who turned out to be another boy.

Eddy appeared up on the lcd screen. "Powers Detected: Super Smarts, Force- fields and some sort of fight or flight thing." He confirmed. Davenport nodded as Eddy shut himself off.

"Little buddy, can you hear me?" Davenport asks, looking at the containment unit. Project C gave a sort of nod, also kicking in response. "That's amazing." Amy said, hugging Davenport.

Now that they were bigger, Adam was chasing Bree about the lab. Bree was definitely a Speedster, out running Adam easily. Adam stopped for a moment. "Chase!" He exclaimed.

Davenport though for a moment. "The baby, Chase?" He questioned, smiling at Amy. Amy nodded. "Chase. Chase Logan Davenport." She said, leaning into Davenport.

"Brother?" Adam asked, pointing to the containment unit. Amy nodded happily. "Yes, guys, brother." She said, picking Adam and Bree up.

**Two Months Later: 'Birth'**

_December 3rd, 1997_

Two more months have passed, and it's time for Project C, Chase, to be brought and kinda born. Hannah was upstairs with the now two year old Adam and one year old Bree.

"I love you." Amy told Davenport as they walked into the lab. "I love you too." Davenport said, hugging Amy before walking to the containment unit.

One again, Davenport put latex gloves on before going to the button. Amy nodded and Davenport pushed the button as the containment unit started draining. He then got a towel, taking Chase out of the unit before cutting the makeshift umbilical cord and wiping the goop off of him.

Davenport wrapped Chase in a blanket, seeing Hazel looking up at him. Amy smiled at both of them, walking over. "He's perfect. Our Chase." She whispered softly, knowing of the Super Hearing and that amazing moment back two months ago. Davenport nodded. "He's going to be a genius like his day, maybe probably even more so." He said.

Amy laughed a little before taking Chase, making him a bottle with the special formula for the bionics before feeding him.

After Amy fed Chase, she and Davenport went upstairs where Hannah was with Bree and Adam. She was reading to them, Sleeping Beauty to be exact. "Meet Chase, the newest one." Amy said. Davenport nodded. "Another boy." He said.

Hannah smiled, stopping reading. "Oh, Aww, he is so adorable. You guys are lucky. And I love babysitting these too." She said.

Amy nodded. "I know, I still want one of my complete own though. But you'll find someone someday." She told Hannah, being sure to not let her voice get really loud because of Chase, who was clinging to her.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah..." She trailed off. Amy wondered abut what she was thinking but looked at Davenport and smiled at him, Adam, Bree and Chase. "Our family." They said together, her green eyes meeting his brown ones.


	4. Prologue Pt. 4

**Prologue Pt IV: Creation's Mistress: Breana and Danny  
**

_July 5th, 1998_

 Amy smiled to herself as she looked at the little stick in her hand: A Pregnancy test. She jumped up and down once before coming out of the bathroom, to where Davenport was sitting on their bed. Adam, Bree, and Chase were asleep then. "Donald, guess what?" Amy asked, looking at him as she sat with him on the bed.

"What?" Davenport wondered, smirking a little as he saw the glint and the look in her eyes. "I'm, we're pregnant!" Amy said happily. "That's great!" Davenport kissing her squeezing her hand. Amy kissed back passionately, remembering the night that brought them this gift.

Amy smiled at Davenport and kissed him. He kissed back passionately, pushing her back on the bed. "Donald." Amy moans lightly. Davenport smiled at her. "I love you, and him or her, or them." He told her. "I love you and our baby, or babies too." Amy said.

Davenport smiled, getting lost in his thought. After a  minute, he turned to Amy. "How would you feel about making him or her, or them bionics like Adam, Bree and Chase?" Davenport asked her. Amy smiled. "I would like that, all I've wanted for a while was to have kids that were ours, DNA and everything." She told Davenport.

Davenport nodded. "Well then," He said, kissing Amy's forehead and carrying her bridal style into the lab. It was a little late, but oh well.

Davenport set Amy on the counter in the lab. "So, how would this work exactly now?" She asked, intrigued. "Well, I'm going to inject the chemical I used to give Adam, Bree, and Chase their powers into your stomach at just the right place, where the babies are. It might hurt a little and I'm sorry about that." Davenport told her.

Amy nodded, biting her lip. Davenport got out a syringe and filled it when the chemicals he need before going back to Amy. "Ok, on the count of three. One, two, three." He said before injecting the chemicals into Amy's stomach. She winced in pain, and a few tears leaked from her eyes as she squeezed Davenport's free hand.

"It's ok, I'm done now." Davenport told her kissing her forehead. Amy nodded, yawning. "I'm ready to go to bed now." She said, wrapping her arms around Davenport. "Ok." Davenport said, picking her up bridal style.

**Three Months Later: Twins and Genders**

It was three months later and Hannah was down in the lab, watching Adam, Bree, and Chase mess around and chase each other, Bree winning. Amy was sitting down and Davenport brought over a thing to scan her. Amy's baby bump was visible, she was three months in.

Amy blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and smiled at Davenport, looking at the scanner. "I'm going to scan you, almost like an ultrasound." He explained and she nodded. "Will we find about about the gender or genders?" Amy asked. "If we're lucky we might." Davenport said, starting the scan.

Davenport's face lit up as he scanned Amy's stomach. "What is it?" Amy asked, smiling and looking up at Davenport. "We're going to have twins, a boy and a girl." Davenport told her, pointing to the scanner and showing her.

"That's wonderful!" Amy shouted gleefully, kissing Davenport and throwing his arms around her. Davenport hugged her back after putting the scanner away. Hannah smiles at the two of them, now reading to Adam, Bree and Chase. "That's great!" She said, smiling as best as she could for the circumstances with herself.

Amy smiles back at Hannah, trying to get up from the chair but falling back. Davenport then helped Amy out of the chair. "Thank you Donald." Amy said before walking over to Adam, Bree and Chase. "Guess what, you guys are going to get a little brother and sister." Amy told them, kneeling down.

"Where mommy?" Adam asked, looking around for the containment unit. "Right here Adam." Amy said, pointing to her stomach. "Eh they babies?" Chase asked, babbling just a little. He was really, really smart. Especially for his age. Amy nodded. "Yeah," She said, hugging Chase. A kick was felt form inside her as a response. Amy looked down at her stomach, remembering still when Chase was being created and he could hear them through the containment unit.

Amy smiled and hugged Chase, Adam, and Bree, and Davenport and Hannah as well.

**Four Months Later:**

Now seven months into Amy's pregnancy, and Adam being three, Bree being two, and Chase being one, Amy was laying on a makeshift bed in the lab, with two monitors on her stomach, one for the powers and the other for the heartbeats.

Davenport smiled at Amy. Adam, Bree and Chase had been put down for a nap. Amy sighed wishfully. "I can't believe it, in only two more months we're going to be parents the fourth time over." She said. Davenport smiled."Me neither, but it's happening." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Eddy popped up on the lcd screen. "Powers Detected: Super Smarts, Heat Vision, Teleportation and Speed. It's hard to tell because, good lord there's two of them." He said. Davenport nodded. "Thanks Eddy." He said. Eddy then shut himself off after telling Davenport not to make anymore kids.

"Eddy sure is something. I wonder which one of them has which powers." Amy said. Davenport nodded. "Me too, they need name besides kinda Project D and Project E though." He told Amy. Amy nodded. "What names do you like?" She asked.

Davenport thought for a moment. "For a boy I like Daniel and for a girl I like Destiny." He told Amy. Amy smiled. "For a boy I like Spencer and for a girl I like Breana, even though it's similar to Breanne, but we just call her Bree so that's ok." She said to Davenport.

"How about Breana Destiny and Daniel Spencer?" Davenport suggest. Amy smiled wide and nodded. "Perfect, our little babies." She said, drifting off to sleep.

**Two Months Later: Birth**

_April 30th, 1999_

Davenport was sitting on the couch with Amy watching a movie. She was nine months along and it was really close to the babies being born. Adam, Bree, and Chase were playing in the corner with Hannah, who had come over to cook dinner for the five and herself.

"Oh shit, Donald, my water broke!" Amy screeched as she felt something rush out of her. "Amy, we have to get you you to the lab!" Davenport shouted, pausing the movie. "Kids, language, I'll come down there for support." Hannah said, following them downstairs with Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Ok, Eddy, help watch Adam, Bree and Chase." Davenport commanded once they were in the lab. "Ok, I'll watch the little Rugrats." Eddy said, rolling his eyes on his screen.

Davenport didn't pay attention, he just placed Amy on the makeshift bed. "Ow, Donald it hurts so much." Amy whimpered, holding onto him. "I know, just let me fix it." Davenport said. He then went and got a syringe and filled it with medicine before walking back over to Amy. "What is that?" Amy and Hannah asked, eyes wide.

"It's so it doesn't hurt as much, it won't numb you it just blocks pain signals." Davenport explained. "Will it work though? And I don't think I want to take anything for the pain." Amy asked Davenport. He nodded. "It should work, but it's fine if you don't want it." Davenport said before putting the syringe back.

After going back to Amy, Davenport checked how dilated she was. "It's almost time for you to push." He said and Amy nodded. Hannah held Amy's left hand and she moaned in pain as another contraction came. "It's ok, everything's ok." Davenport told Amy reassuringly, squeezing her right hand tightly.

"I love you Donald." Amy said. "I love you too Ames." Davenport told her, kissing her quickly. After he pulled away, Amy bit her lip and moaned and winced in pain again.

Davenport went and checked how dilated Amy was ok again. "Ok, Honey, I'm going to need to push now!" He told Amy, getting what he needed. Amy started pushing as strong as she could, whimpering in pain. "Come on baby, just push again." Davenport said. Amy nodded and started pushing again.

"I can see the head, just a few more pushes and the first one will be out." Davenport said. Amy pushed a few more times, and Davenport caught the baby as he came out. Amy panted and breathed hard, catching her breath. "It's a boy." Davenport smiled as he cut the cord before cleaning the goop off of him, his son and Project D.

"Our little Daniel." Amy smiled, crying tears of joy and also pain as the contractions started up again. Davenport hand Amy Daniel, while he went back to the other end of the bed. "Our daughter's still in there, you need to push again." He told Amy.

Amy nodded and handed Daniel to Hannah, squeezing her hand. "It's ok, just on the count of three. One, two three." Davenport said and Amy started pushing, screaming in pain. Bree ran over first, Adam and Chase behind her. "What are you doing to our Mommy?!" Bree wanted to know. "Yeah?" Adam asked.

Hannah walked over to them, still holding Daniel for Amy and Davenport. "She's having your brother and sister. This is your little brother, Daniel." Hannah told the kids. "Oh, brother." Chase said. "What about Danny?" Adam asked.

Amy heard Adam and smiled. "Danny. That's perfect too." She smiled at Davenport briefly before starting to push again as Hannah occupied the kids. "I can see the head, push a few more times and she'll be out." Davenport said.

Amy nodded and pushed one more time. "Ow, ow, Donald!" Amy screamed as she squeezed the death out of Davenport's hand. "It's a girl." Davenport said proudly as he caught her as she came out. "Our Breana." Amy panted as Davenport cut the cord and cleaned her, Project E off before handing her to Amy.

Danny started crying and Hannah handed him to Amy. Davenport then helped Amy breastfeed him and Breana. "I love you Donald." Amy said as she finished feeding them. "I love you too Amy." Davenport said, kissing her.

A few minutes later, Adam, Bree and Chase walked over followed by Hannah. "Oh, They're so cute!" Hannah exclaimed. Breana started crying and Amy frowned, rocking her. "I'm sorry." Hannah whispered. "It's ok, now we kinda know which one of them has Super Smarts and Heat Vision and which one of them has Teleportation and Speed." Amy told Hannah. "Ok." Hannah nodded.

"This is your little brother and sister." Amy said to Adam, Bree, and Chase, carefully hugging the trio. "We love you mommy." They said together. "I love you." Amy said. Adam, Bree and Chase then sat on the bed with her.

Amy looked up at Davenport and they were both thinking the exact same thing:  _'Our Family.'_


	5. Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Endings

~Revelations~

**~New Beginnings and Endings~**

_November 19th, 2002_

It was absolutely dark and quiet in the Davenport house. Davenport, and his wife Amy were asleep, along with their 'adopted' children, six year old Adam, five year old Bree, and four year Chase, along with their biological children, three year old Breana and Danny. Secrets among them, and evil in the world mad it almost dangerous for them. For Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Breana were bionics, the five first of their kind, made possible by Davenport being a scientist/inventor and him having Genius level of Intelligence as well.

Adam, Bree and Chase were asleep in their capsules down in the lab their, while Danny and Breana were upstairs in their shared bedroom, just across the hall from Davenport and Amy's room. All was seemingly well, until, a middle aged man snuck into the house after parking his truck out side on the street. He had a sleepy little boy, about four, on his back in piggy back ride fashion, starting to fall asleep again, having been woken up late into the night, past his bed time.

The man went to Breana and Danny's bedroom, and picked them up, making sure then stayed asleep, especially since Breana had Super Hearing as part of her bionics. To them, they were like valuables, necessary for the downfall of Scientist/Inventor Dr/Mr. Donald Davenport, his enemy for some unknown reason. Unknown except for to himself. He could've taken Adam, Bree, and/or Chase, sure, but no, that lab was hard to get into, and Breana and Danny were biologically Davenport's, completely irreplaceable. That was only part of his plan, the rest would take time to complete.

_November 20th, 2002_

The next morning, Breana and Danny woke up next to each other in a strange place. "Where's daddy, I want daddy." Breana whimpered, starting to cry. Danny started crying too, wanting his parents and having a Telepathic connection with Breana, being her older twin by around five, maybe six minutes.

"Oh, shut up you babies, you won't see you little daddy again for a while. Why? That sneaky bastard didn't want to use my plan for the kids, like 'oh, evil is bad and whatnot.' Whatnot, I hate that stinking word. Silvia, Maria, Adriana, take care of the stupid kids." The man spat. Breana got scarred and frightened, her ears starting to hurt and she started crying more.

Later on, the little boy introduced himself. "I'm Marcus. What are you names?" He asked. Breana looked to him, seeing as she felt alone. "I'm Breana and this is my twin br'ther, Danny." She told him, sitting next to him. The room was dark, and had an air of very much dust, begging to make Breana's Super Senses glitch. "Nice to meet you, Bre'na and Danny. How did you get here?" Marcus asked. Breana shrugged weakly. "I don't know, we just woke up here." She explained softly, afraid to anger the man if her came in there again. "Well, I've always wanted a brother or sister, so you could be my siblings now." Marcus told them.

"We have three siblings at home, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Our older brothers and sister." Danny said. "Well you could still be my siblings now." Marcus said. He didn't understand any of this, not any one of them did.

Those were the two days everything went to hell, for threads to break, and never repair themselves.

Amy was devastated, she didn't know anything. And Davenport was clueless, trying to figure out who couldn't done this, while trying not to let Adam, Bree and Chase know of anything happening. Nobody wants to think about the evil people in the world, and most of all, Denial makes everything.


	6. Chapter 2: Anger and Revenge

_Revelations:_

**~Chapter 2: Anger and Revenge~**

_November 20th, 2006_

It was the 4th year anniversary of the time Danny and Breana were kidnapped. They were huddled together in a corner on the room while the strange man struck them, yelling intelligible words.

Breana shook with every hit, heavy tears running down her face as Danny held her tightly, trying to protect her as best as he could, for being seven like they were. Bruises lined both of them, from head to toe, their arms, shoulders, chests and faces the most.

But Breana had more bruises than Danny did, because she was favored the most to be used as the man's own personal punching bag. He liked to hit her, seeing her in pain gave him joy, especially knowing he had destroyed the Davenport family, and how Davenport would be if he knew even more of what happened.

Shortly after, the man left, leaving Breana and Danny there in the corner, her nose bleeding. Marcus, the boy trampled in. "Are you guys okay?" I heard my dad yelling. Breana whimpered softly in response, holding her nose. "You're bleeding." Marcus concurred.

"Here, Ms. Silvia and the other nice ladies could help." Marcus said, taking Breana's other hand and leading her out, Danny following close behind, as to protect and guard Breana and Marcus too.

Marcus led them to a different room. Three woman were there, standing together. "Ms. Silvia, Adri, Marnie, look." Marcus told them pointing to Breana. The three of them came over to them, brooding over the twins. "Oh, you poor thing, let me patch you up." The lady know as Silvia said. Her black hair hung down her back, and she had piercing Ice Blue eyes. She gently took Breana to an adjacent bathroom, setting her on the counter and beginning to patch her up after getting the required first aid supplies.

Breana whimpered as she did so, and Danny stayed close to both of them, watching carefully. "There we go, all fixed." Silvia said, smiling at them. "I guess we should go back before the mean man comes back." Danny said. Silvia sighed, not really having anything to say.

"I'll go back with you guys." Marcus said, waving to Silvia, Adri, and Marnie before leading them out again.

Once back in the room, Danny and Breana curled together again, and Marcus laid down with them until all three of them fell asleep.


End file.
